Scientist
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: RATED M FOR LEMONS. YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. COMPLETE.


**_AU to any Flashspell story I have written and will ever write._**

* * *

Wally's lips ran down her neck in a rain of kisses, moans escaped from her mouth in pleasure. His hands squeezed her hips, pulling her close, her nails raked across his bare back as Wally pressed his boxer clad erection against Zatanna's bare body.

"God Wally." Zatanna said, panting, reaching to remove Wally's boxers, only to have him grab her hands and moved her hands to the headboard. Her lips formed a pout as he smiled a shark-like grin.

"Not yet, Zat." He kissed her roughly. Zatanna kissed him back and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, their tongues battled for dominance, Wally was winning, but he was a sore winner.

He rubbed his lower body against Zatanna's, making her moan while arching her back. After Wally let Zatanna have her mouth back, he released her hands. Zatanna's hands went to his boxers, she teased him by running her fingers across the sensitive appendage in the cloth. Wally moaned, gritting his teeth, as he put his face between Zatanna's breasts, making the magician beneath him moan as well.

"Well, you wanna play that game huh?" She asked him when his head emerged from her breasts. Wally gave her a cocky smirk before he began sucking the sensitive nub of Zatanna's left breast as his left hand pinched and rolled the nub of her left breast between his fingers.

"Wally, you're an asshole. You know that, right?" Zatanna asked him, panting as her raven hair fell into her face.

Wally stopped messing with Zatanna's breasts long enough to nod before kissing her neck, as he began running one hand down her side while the other hand moved down her stomach and began stroking her thigh, making more moans escape her throat.

"Say something backwards." Wally said, grinding against her

"I thought you didn't-" She was cut off by a brief kiss

"Say something backwards or I will vibrate through my boxers and make you _scream_ things backwards." Wally threatened her.

"Is that an option?" Zatanna asked, gasping when she felt Wally's fingers stroking her entrance.

"Do you want that to happen?" He asked her, smirking because he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes." She said, looking into his eyes

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wally asked her "I can't hear your request."

"_Yllaw, etarbiv hguorht ruoy srexob dna evol em litnu thgilyad_." (Wally, vibrate through boxers and love me until daylight.)

Above her, Wally began to vibrate his molecules through his boxers. When he felt the clothing no longer on his lower body, he carefully lowered himself into her. The gasp she gave him worried him so much he considered pulling out.

"Wally, wait. Just, give me a second." Zatanna panted, running her hands across his abs.

The speedster nodded, though for him the second took an eternity. When she nodded to give him the go-head, he went as slow as possible. The pace he was going seemed to not only annoy him, but his partner as well.

"_Nmad ti Yllaw. Retsaf. Redrah._" (Damn it Wally. Faster. Harder.)

The red head moved faster, calculating his speed and the exact pressure to put into each thrust, to comply with Zatanna's request. While Wally was doing that, Zatanna was making noises that sounded like backward moans (_Is there no noise that she can't make?_ Wally asked himself).

After a while, more like twenty minutes, of getting fucked by the fastest boy alive, the two felt their stomachs churn. Zatanna came first, screaming something backwards as she spent herself, followed by Wally, bastard was speaking so fast Zatanna didn't understand a word he said. Wally rolled off of Zatanna, smiling.

"That was, just, wow." He said, feeling as tired as Robin after four days and nights of continuously patrolling Gotham.

Zatanna answered him with a sleepy sigh, signalling to him that she was too tired to move.

"You're seriously going to sleep with that drying on you?" The ginger asked the raven

"You're sleeping here too." She told him. Wally sighed.

_Oh well. At least showing will be twice as fun._ Wally thought as he snuggled into Zatanna's bed. He just prayed to whatever entity that existed to make certain Zatara did _**not**_ find out that the speedster took Zatanna's virginity without their getting married.


End file.
